fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Open government-plank-Diamond
Diamond pitches transparent government :Source: By Brad Bumsted, Trib's STATE CAPITOL REPORTER from Saturday, April 15, 2006 HARRISBURG - Giving the public more access to state government records is a priority, independent gubernatorial hopeful Russ Diamond said Friday. State records of the executive branch would be posted on the Internet from the first day of his administration, Diamond said a day after announcing his candidacy. He needs about 67,000 signatures by Aug. 1 to get on the Nov. 7 ballot. After making all state agency records and those of the governor's office available electronically, Diamond said, he then would try to convince the Legislature to do the same with its records. Only selected state agency records are now accessible online. The Legislature exempts itself from the state's open-records law. "Obviously, we need total transparency in state government" to restore integrity -- and Pennsylvanians' faith -- in state government, Diamond said. Moving to a part-time citizens' Legislature is another of his top goals, said the Lebanon County businessman. He said he hopes to keep government-reform issues alive in a three-way race, with Democratic incumbent Gov. Ed Rendell of Philadelphia and Republican challenger Lynn Swann of Sewickley Heights. Diamond launched PACleanSweep last July to oppose the hefty pay raises for lawmakers, judges and top state officials. Taxpayers' anger over the raises led to the raises' repeal in November. Diamond's anti-incumbency group also has helped get scores of legislative candidates on the May 16 primary ballot. Al Neri, editor of "Insider," a statewide political newsletter, refused to speculate on how realistic Diamond's goals are, should he become governor. "I don't even want to go there," Neri said. There's a "big assumption" that Diamond can get on the ballot, much less win, Neri said. "In my opinion, he is the protest vote of 2006." Under Diamond's vision, the General Assembly would meet for a month or so each year -- or maybe every two years -- "and then let the state function for awhile." Currently, the nation's largest full-time Legislature meets year-round -- about 70 session days spread throughout the year. The constant "tweaking" of laws by the Legislature often is part of an effort to create favorable publicity for lawmakers' re-elections, Diamond said. But he isn't necessarily sold on reducing the 253-member body, as some reformers propose. Diamond said his reform platform includes: * Reducing the Legislature's 2,900-member staff -- the second-largest in the nation after New York's -- according to a 2003 survey by the National Conference of State Legislatures. * Cutting the array of legislative perks to salary and mileage -- two items permitted in the state Constitution. Currently, lawmakers get lucrative pensions, state-paid rental vehicles, free health care and per diems of $121 -- unaccountable expenses for lodging and food -- on days they show up for work in Harrisburg. * Establishing an independent commission to evaluate and act on state salaries. * Convening a state Constitutional Convention to implement reforms. Diamond has a "small chance of winning," though he might get on the ballot, said Thomas Baldino, a political science professor at Wilkes University in Wilkes-Barre, Luzerne County. "As far-fetched as it is, even if he were elected, he'd soon learn the way business is done in Harrisburg, and in any other Legislative body," Baldino said. "It requires compromise." :Brad Bumsted can be reached at bbumsted@tribweb.com or (717) 787-1405. Links * Open government Diamond